


Cheat on me

by Livelaugh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone is cheating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheat on me

He finds them together on a tuesday while biting into a bag if chips while juggling two bags. He sees her riding him, him kenneling her breasts as she moans ridiculous loud sounding like a porn star. "Derek" he chokes in utter betrayal both snap from their world and look at him wide eyed.

"Oh my god stiles! I'm so sorry!" Lydia cries out as she quickly covers up.

"Bitch" he manages and looks at Derek that stands there looking at him stoic, but Stiles knows him by now especially since they are like one these days so he knows Derek is embarrassed.

He drops the groceries on the counter and leaves. For two years ever since collage he had been living with Derek.  
He's a deputy for fuck sake he lives in his home town, he's happy. Lydia... How could she do this? Why? He trusted her. Fuck he trusted Derek too he felt more betrayed by Derek really. He walked for hours before returning to the loft he passes Derek that sits there waiting for him, he gets up and follows him to the bedroom.

"Stiles..."

"Don't. What? Your gonna blame the full moon? Fuck you." Stiles reach for the suitcase under his bed he packs it without care he will come back for the rest of his stuff later.

"Your not leaving"

"You are not my alpha. Fuck you. Just... Go. I can't even look at you." Derek says nothing but remains by the bedroom door blocking him from leaving.

"Derek" he warns. The eye stand off is on full effect.

"I'm sorry"

"Me too, I'm sorry that I even met you" he knows what to say to hurt Derek. "It's a miracle that I'm alive everyone around you just die! Your just this... poison that fucks with everyone's life." Derek eyes water slightly but he clenches his jaw and grits

"It's not gonna work. I can hear you lying"

"Fine. Truth then. I wish I never laid eyes on you! I was stupid to trust you. I cannot look at you! I'm leaving. The only reason why I haven't kicked your ass is because it would hurt me not you. But do answer this. Why Lydia huh? Why? Do you... Hate me so much that it had to be her? What was the point of us? Huh? What was the point?"

"I'm sorry"

Stiles scoffed and pushed pass Derek that let him pass.

"Stiles... I love you"

"I use to crave no yearn to hear those words, now... I just want to... Die" he looks at him broken tears falling and he wipes them away angry. "I hope you and Lydia will be happy together. Treat her right I just wasn't enough." He says with a shrug and leaves.

He ends up marrying a girl named Olivia, she's pregnant and their walking the store when they collide he had managed to avoid him for four years. Derek smiles at him in a I've missed you so much. But then his eyes goes to Olivia's stomach his eyes flare red.

"Really Stiles? You love her." He demands gripping him Olivia gets scared and calls for security.

"Yes Derek. I love her" Derek releases his grip in him backing away from him like he had ripped his heart out.

"This is it, isn't?" Stiles want to comfort him as he sounds so broken so twisted.

"Yeah" he says without pain. Olivia leave them as he reassures her, she's scared but listens. "I was ready to leave her for you. After years pining after her it wasn't like I thought. You knew. You knew how I felt. For her. For you. That I would chose you over her. But you chose her"

"I wasn't sure. That you chose me. I waited but nothing happened. So... I wanted to... I got jealous first I thought of telling her that you loved me too... But as we started to fight I... I needed to know why you chose her"

"How sweet" he says rolling his eyes grabbing the green beans ignoring Derek.

"I love you still. Probably always will. You happy?"

"Yes"

"Good" Derek breathes out shaky, he stumbles several steps back looking at him in angusih his lip trembling his face wrinkling before turnings his back and leaves. Stiles finds out from Scott how Derek's pack expanded how he mated with another alpha for more territory and power. She was pregnant with their first pup, a girl.

Stiles feels happy for him until Scott says. "He doesn't love her... He tries" Stiles shakes his head sadly for Derek.  
Years later he watches his daughter become friends with Derek's daughter. Olivia died and Stiles feels empty he sits at the park bench and feels Derek sit down next to him. "I'm sorry about Olivia"

"Yeah. Me too. Jen is young so she doesn't understand yet. Derek nods looking at their daughters playing. "How's Auria?"

"She left. She decided not to be a mother anymore. She just took off with some wolf to Europe. Lisa doesn't even care" Derek says almost relived. There is a comfortable silence before Derek says, "Come to my house, for dinner"

It takes seven years after their park meeting before Stiles draws him into a kiss. It feels right and Stiles smiles at Derek that beams back. During the nights when everyone is asleep he listens to Derek's gratitude pray, Stiles takes him to bed murmuring love and promises they keep for years. He's ninety and lost Derek finds him and laughs that he's just in the back yard, they both laugh at his dizzyness.

He forgets things, people, locations, the most painful thing to lose, memories. It's okay because some nights Derek will tell their story even the hard parts, because it makes them, them.

Stiles dies on a Wednesday in Derek's arms who follows him on the thursday.

The end


End file.
